


Together Again

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A collection of short "Rose in Spyfall" fics.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 56
Kudos: 84





	1. In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon we all saw this coming :=)

******

"Hello, Doctor"

"Hello, how are you?"

"Not too bad, just talking to myself to keep from losing my mind"

The Doctor shook her head, grimacing. Wasn't talking yourself a sign of insanity?

"Hello?"

Unless someone actually answered back that is!

The Doctor frantically looked around for the source of the sound, but in this strange space the sound echoed around without a clear point of origin.

"Hello?" she called out "is anyone there?"

"Yes!" an excited call came back "over here!"

Breaking out into a sprint, The Doctor franticly weaved around the strange tree-like shapes, struggling to trace the source of the voice.

"Keep talking!" she called out "hang on, I'm coming!" rounding the corner, she skidded to a stop, almost falling over flat onto her back at the sight before her.

"Oh thank god!" the other person breathed "I thought I was all alone here" she continued.

The Doctor felt her mouth work, but no sound came out, instead she simply stared at the other woman. And here she was thinking that the day couldn't be any more shocking.

"How...how can you be here?!" she finally exclaimed "you _can't_! Seriously, you can't! _You_ , of all people, can _not_ be here!"

The other woman stared at her, studying her she realized, before slowly approaching her.

"Doctor?" she questioned.

The Doctor jerked back.

"No," she stated "no, that's cruel, even for you. Rose Tyler is trapped in another universe," she frowned "but the map led to other Earths," she realized slowly "multiple Earths, spies across multiple dimensions,"

Slowly, she looked up at the other woman, feeling her hearts seize her chest.

" _Rose...?_ " she questioned softly, her tone hopeful, pleading.

Rose gave her that familiar tongue-touched grin, nodding.

Laughing, The Doctor surged forwards, yanking Rose into a tight embrace, which Rose eagerly returned.

"Oh! How did you even get here? How long have you been here?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I don't know," Rose shrugged "a few minutes? Hours? Days?" she shook her head "thought I was going mad until I heard your voice" she explained.

"Well, if you are that makes two of us then," The Doctor grinned. She stepped back, spreading her arms "so? What d'you think of the new look?"

"Nice," Rose nodded "didn't know you could change into a woman"

"First time," The Doctor grinned "not too bad, eh?"

"No," Rose shook her head "so," she looked around the strange space they were in "let me guess, strange attacks on spies around the world and weird glowing creatures"

"Yep," The Doctor nodded "so, wait, this is happening on your side too?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded distractedly as strange motes of light suddenly swarmed around them both, shinmmering and crackling to form another glowing being. Shying away from it, Rose absently reached out, grinning as The Doctor took her hand, their fingers interlacing. Turning to her, Rose suddenly grinned.

"I've got any idea" she said.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked, grinning back "hope it's same as mine"

"I think so"

Grinning at each other, they both suddenly lunged for the creature. There was a loud crash of sound, the overpowering stench of ozone and suddenly there was something hard and cold underneath them.

Groaning, The Doctor weakly looked around, finding that she was laying atop of Rose (not a particularly bad place to be) and that they were laying in a dingy alleyway. Slowly rolling over into her back, she looked up, seeing a large Zepplin droning on by overhead.

"Right," she muttered "Pete's World"

"Yeah," Rose groaned out besides her as they both shakily got to their feet "was kind of hoping that we'd end up back on your side actually" she admitted.

"Who knows, we just might," The Doctor shrugged "so, let me guess, MI-6 led you to a man named--"

"...Daniel Barton" they both finished, grinning shyly

"Oh, good, we're on the same page," The Doctor grinned "that'll save loads of time," she slowly stretched out her stiff back "so, what'd you say, Rose? One more adventure?" she grinned.

Rose grinned back.

"Thought you'd never ask"

Grinning at each other, they slowly slipped out of the alleyway.

"When this is over," The Doctor began "assuming that I can get back to my own universe, would you...?" she trailed off uncertainly.

Rose stopped, turning to face her.

"Does this answer your question?" suddenly throwing her arms around The Doctor's neck she pulled her into a kiss, one which The Doctor returned eagerly. Pulling back for air, The Doctor could only pant for breath for a few minutes.

"Thought you liked boys" she muttered.

"I never said that," Rose countered "what gave you that impression?"

Grinning shyly at each other, they pulled apart, hands joined together as they continued down the street.

"You don't age anymore. do you?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"No" Rose confirmed.

"Thought so," The Doctor nodded "I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Not your fault," Rose dismissed evenly "so? What's the plan?" she asked.

"Right," The Doctor slowly looked around "well, I'm not where I want to be, but I can work with this" she grinned.

Rose grinned back...

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might expand on this particular one at some point, we'll see :=)


	2. In the Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While returning to the ruins of Gallifrey, The Doctor finds a bit of hope :=)

******

Everything was gone.

Everything. Even the fires had long since burned out.

Standing amidst the ruins of Gallifrey, The Doctor could only stand and stare at the rubble and ruin that was once her home. It was all gone. For once, The Master had succeeded where even the Daleks had failed.

Taking a breath of stale, still-- _dead_ \--air, The Doctor turned back towards the TARDIS, stopping when she felt it.

Another presence, another Time Lord mind lightly brushing up against her own.

Freezing in place, The Doctor looked around, but saw nothing immediately. Gently reaching out with her own mind, she lightly returned the mental inquisition, it was a young mind, barely out of their one hundreds, not a child, but still oh so young. It would be just like him to leave a survivor behind to torment her.

Walking away from the TARDIS, she stepped into the ruins of the Citadel, looking around for any sign, any trace, of a survivor, when she found it.

'It' was a squat, brick building, a wide window showed a variety of books stacked rather haphazardly while to the left of the window stood a sturdy blue door. Above both the window and the door was a green sign stamped with slightly-faded gold lettering. It was that which caught The Doctor's attention the most.

**TYLER'S BOOKS**

Shaking, she reached out, resting her hand on the smooth glass and peering through it, seeing a dark and cluttered space, but no one inside. Pulling back, she turned to the door, resting her hand on the knob, feeling the mental song of a TARDIS, a TARDIS that, like its presumed owner, was young, younger than it's owner even, still just a baby practically.

Letting out a slow breath, she gripped the knob and turned it, the door pushing open easily, the Song in her mind increasing, its tone curious as to who she was and delighted to meet her.

Smiling for the first time in days, she reached out, patting the doorframe affectionately as the door quietly swung shut behind her. The interior of the 'bookstore' was very convincing, to her left was a counter made of dark wood, atop which sat a cash register, while to her left were rows of bookshelves crammed with books. Ironically, the bookstore interior was _smaller_ than it appeared in the outside.

Stepping further into the small space, she spotted another door, directly across from the main one, sturdier-looking and marked with the words 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. Marching over to it, she gripped the knob and turned it, thrusting it open to step into a bright and airy Gothic-like console room.

And standing by the rounded console, head bowed, dark blonde hair obscuring her face, was Rose Tyler.

Slowly lifting her head at The Doctor's entrance, Rose stared at the wall.

Letting out a slow breath, The Doctor approached her, tentatively reaching out with shaking hands to lightly grip Rose's shoulder, slowly pulling her around.

For a long moment, neither of them said a word, merely stared at one another.

" _How_ can _you_ be here?" The Doctor breathed "you _can't_ be here"

"I know" Rose nodded, her tone matter-of-fact.

"And, yet, you _are_ here" The Doctor continued.

"I know"

"In this universe" The Doctor continued.

"I know"

"And with your own TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed, grinning madly now "the Kssavin," she realized "all that traveling back forth from their own dimension and here, it must've weakened the barriers between worlds. And Gallifrey, in this little bubble, must act like a...a focal point!"

Gasping excitedly, she surged forwards, pulling Rose into a tight embrace, her exitment suddenly turning into tears as she remembered where she was and why.

" _Shh..._ ," Rose soothed, holding her close "it's OK, Doctor" she whispered as The Doctor found herself babbling out the whole sordid story. Finally, when she completed her tale, she pulled back, absently wiping at her eyes.

"Sorry," she muttered "I was trying for a happier runion"

Rose shook her head.

"It's all right" she dismissed as she took The Doctor's hands, their fingers lacing together as naturally as they had befpre. And finally, in an ironic twist of events, she found both her worst enemy and the love of her life in the same time span.

Sighing, The Doctor pulled her close.

"So, what do we do with the baby here?" she wondered "can't just leave her behind"

"We'll figure it out" Rose promised.

"We always do" The Doctor nodded...

**END**


	3. Long Distance Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 13/Rose AU take on The Master's message. Enjoy :=)

******

She hadn’t wanted to believe it, had hoped it wasn’t true, but it was.

Gallifrey was gone.

Again. Burned to cinders and ash, destroyed.

The TARDIS hummed soothingly in her mind as she sat against the console, and that was when she heard it, a quiet chirp, followed by the soft hum of a hologram materializing, and there, standing on a nearby pedestal, rendered in flickering green was Rose Tyler.

“ _Doctor, if you’re seeing this then…then it means that you’ve been home,_ ” she began hurriedly “ _that you saw what he did,_ ” she continued “ _I know that there’s nothing I can say that’ll make it any better, but…maybe seeing familiar face will help?_ ”

She let out a breathless chuckle.

“ _Well, go on, say something_ ” she encouraged.

The Doctor bolted upright, staring at the projection.

“You…you can see me?” she asked.

Rose nodded.

“ _I can see you_ ” she grinned.

“So, you’re not a recording,” The Doctor realized “you’re actually…” she trailed off as she slowly approached the image, reaching out with a trembling hand towards Rose’s cheek, watching as the hologram flickered and distorted at her touch “how…?” she breathed.

“ _You’re not the only one with a TARDIS_ ” Rose grinned.

“The TARDIS coral that Donna and I gave you and the meta-crisis,” The Doctor realized “it actually worked?”

“ _It did,_ ” Rose nodded, reaching out and giving something that The Doctor couldn’t see an affectionate pat “ _she’s still young, just a baby really, but eager to go_ ”

“Just like her mum,” The Doctor grinned “but, wait how are you able to communicate with me from the other side?” she wondered.

“ _I don’t really know,_ ” Rose shrugged “ _something about…the nexus point?_ ”

“Gallifrey’s little bubble!” The Doctor exclaimed, catching on “it’s a focal point! A lynchpin for all other realities!”

“ _That’s it,_ ” Rose grinned, her holographic form stepping off the pedestal to circle the room “ _I like the new look by the way_ ” she added.

“Yeah?” The Doctor asked shyly “does it suit me?”

“ _It does,_ ” Rose nodded “ _still not ginger though_ : she pointed out.

“I know!” The Doctor groaned “still, it’s not that bad”

“ _No,_ ” Rose agreed “ _you look like me,_ ” she noted “ _should I be worried or flattered?_ ”

“Flattered definitely,” The Doctor grinned. She sobered “can you cross over?” she asked.

“ _No,_ ” Rose shook her head “ _not yet, but soon,_ ” she promised “ _I’m already working on a way to get my TARDIS across the void without blowing up either universe_ ”

“That’d be good,” The Doctor chuckled “so, you can fly a TARDIS now?”

“ _Yep,_ ” Rose grinned. She held up a thick, pen-like object “ _got my own sonic screwdriver too_ ” she grinned.

“So, you’re me,” The Doctor realized “in that universe, you’re The Doctor, aren’t you?”

“ _Pretty much, yeah,_ ” Rose nodded. She looked away “ _just like you_ ” she murmured.

The Doctor frowned.

“What do you mean?” she asked, but Rose didn’t reply, just looked at her sadly “oh,” The Doctor murmured “that’s how”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Rose nodded sadly “ _got the two hearts and everything_ ”

“I’m sorry, Rose”

“ _Don’t be an idiot,_ ” Rose admonished gently “ _I wouldn’t take any of it back, any of it_ ”

“And the meta-crisis?” The Doctor wondered “he’s…?”

Rose nodded.

“ _Long time ago,_ ” she explained “ _it was his heart, ironically. Guess it wasn’t used to be doing all the work,_ ” she chuckled bittersweetly “ _still, it wasn’t a bad life, even if it was short,_ ” she proclaimed.

She shifted, her holographic form moving to ‘sit’ down next to The Doctor.

“ _So how about you?_ ” she asked.

“It’s a long story” The Doctor chuckled.

“ _I’ve got time,_ ” Rose chuckled “ _found a way to power this link indefinitely, so we can talk as long as you like_ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Rose nodded “ _so…?_ ”

Smiling, The Doctor began her tale, knowing that one day, one very soon, she could have it with Rose in person…

**END**


	4. All Hail the Queen

******

MI-6 were a bunch of busybodies The Doctor decided. She'd never trusted people with the word 'spy' in their job description. The fact that, unlike UNIT, MI-6 had never accepted the idea that Earth was not alone in the universe didn't help matters.

"Sir?"

She was brought back into focus as an agent approached C, looking downright terrified.

"She doesn't want to be kept waiting" he explained.

C sighed.

"Oh. Yes. Very well," he groaned "this way" he beckoned the fam onwards down the hall, around a corner, down a narrow, darkened flight of stairs, and finally stopping at a heavy-looking door that looked like it could withstand a nuclear bomb going off outside it.

Pressing his hand on the panel next to it, C let it scan his palmprint before stepping back as the door slowly swung open, gesturing towards The Doctor.

"Ma'am" he invited.

"Not coming in yourself?" she wondered.

"I'm not allowed beyond this point," he replied with no small amount of annoyance in his tone "she specifically requested you only, not even your companions" he explained.

"We'll wait here, then" Graham shrugged, looking between Yaz and Ryan in clear confusion.

"Won't be long," The Doctor told them "I hope" she muttered as she stepped through the door, the door slamming shut behind her.

"You're late" the figure seated behind the lone desk in the windowless room stated and for a moment The Doctor was struck dumb.

"You've picked some interesting friends," The Doctor said after finding her voice "wouldn't have thought you'd be the type to work with MI-6" she noted.

"What's that they say about strange bedfellows?" the figure remarked, finally looking up from the papers in her hands "hello, Doctor" she greeted.

"Hi, Rose," The Doctor breathed.

Pushing away from the desk, Rose wheeled herself around it, the wheelchair creaking as she did so.

"Might want to think about oiling that" The Doctor shrugged.

"I think it's charming," Rose shrugged "sorry about the whole cloak and dagger thing" she apologized.

"It's all right," The Doctor shrugged, finding and settling down in the lone chair before the desk "actually, I'm kind of impressed," she admitted "scaring the head of MI-6, you've come a long way from the shop girl I rescued in that basement"

"So have you," Rose countered "rainbow strips and yellow braces?"

"I've had an upgrade!" The Doctor beamed.

"Not in your fashion sense, you haven't"

"Oi!" The Doctor stuck her tongue out at the other blonde, her expression sobering as she stood up and reached out, lightly resting her hand on the wheelchair's armrest "how did this happen?" she wondered softly.

"Does it matter?" Rose countered.

"It does to me" The Doctor nodded, but before Rose could answer there was a loud shout from outside the room, followed by what sounded like gunfire.

Looking between each other, the two blondes grinned at each other.

"Turn around" Rose said.

Doing as instructed, The Doctor grunted as Rose wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled herself up and out of the wheelchair.

"Right," The Doctor grinned at her "let's go!"

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it, you all forgot about this one did you? I certainly did :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
